Presidential Tension
by My.Eternal.Sonnet
Summary: A Presidential Election never had so much sexual tension. TroyPay.
1. Trailer

**Summary: **_A Presidential Election never had this much sexual tension._

**Couple(s): **_TroyPay. Gabriella(secret for now). Ryelsi. Chaylor._

**Disclaimer: **_You're looking at the wrong person, officer. I don't own anything. _

* * *

**Trailer**

x-x-x-x

**Great leaders come and go...**

_Shows a person in the auditorium, making a speech_

"It's time for Student Body President."

**Some do it out of force...**

_Shows Chad shooting his hand up in the air_

"I nominate Troy!"

_Shows Gabriella smiling and also raising her hand_

"I second that!"

_Shows Sharpay glancing over at Troy and shaking her head._

**Some do it because it means so much to them**

_Shows Sharpay talking to Mr. Matsui after school_

"I want to run for President."

_Shows Ryan spitting out his orange juice_

"Why on earth would you run for President?"

"I want to show people I care, especially after summer and all. I want to start fresh. This is the final year..."

**It was only supposed to be a friendly competition**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy making a deal_

"No bribing people with money, okay?"

"Fine, as long as you don't flirt for votes?"

"Deal!"

_Shows them shaking hands, agreeing on their deal_

**But they were forced to take it to the next level**

_Shows Chad pointing to the cheerleaders_

"For some odd reason, they like Sharpay because she has fashion sense..."

"And?"

"They might vote for her! go flirt for their votes!"

_Shows Ryan pointing over to the nerds and out-casts of the school_

"Pay them to vote for you!"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, bribe them with money..."

**They were pitted against each other**

_Shows Troy flirting with the cheerleaders_

_Shows Kelsi looking furiously at him_

"I can't believe Troy's flirting for votes, how immature!"

_Shows Sharpay bribing other students_

_Shows Gabriella looking angry_

"Sharpay's such a desperate candidate! Bribing people! GOD!"

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in heated debate_

"You broke our deal!"

"So did you!"

**How much tension can they handle?**

_Shows Sharpay handing out buttons with her face on it_

"Vote for me and you won't be sorry!"

_Shows Troy handing out posters_

"Vote for me and you'll never regret it!"

**Especially if it's sexual tension**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy making out in the Student Council Room_

**Will it drift them apart?**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy making their speeches, both implying insults to each other_

**Or bring them closer than ever?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay walking around in the park, during sunset_

"This whole thing is ridiculous."

"I know."

"They're all pitting us against each other."

_Shows Troy on Sharpay's balcony_

"What I said, I'm sorry! I never meant for it to spread."

"You should be, now my chances are ruined!"

"I'll drop out!"

"No, don't! I want this to end fair and square. I don't want people thinking I forced you to drop out!"

**Who will win?**

_Shows Mrs. Darbus, Mr. Matsui and Coach Bolton tallying up the votes_

"And the winner is..."

**Zac Efron**

"I never knew thinking of a slogan could be so hard..."

**Ashley Tisdale**

"Sometimes, I wonder why I ever ran for this election."

**Presidential Tension**

x-x-x-x

**

* * *

**

_Enjoy! And Please review. Next chapter will be coming Sunday. I promise this time. _

_-AJ_


	2. Chapter 1: And the Candidates Are

**Chapter 1: And the Candidates are**

Ever since that past summer, everything amoung the friends have changed. Ryan hangs out more with the Wild Cats than Sharpay, who still really hates them, even though they let her in their 'club' for a while. She declined the offer, saying their still stupid and she would get them back for ruining her show. Of course, she never said that to their faces. A good thing too because she didn't feel the same anymore.

But she didn't know how to ask for permisson to be their friend. Who askes for permission? It totally was a stupid idea for her, she couldn't do that. She'll be a total loser. She had too much pride. She would have to do it the old fashion way, try to be nice and tell everyone they rock, even if they don't, she could tell them the truth when their friends. That way, they can't hate her too much. But it wasn't easy, especially if the only friends you have is your Yorkie, your twin brother and three girls that follow you around. The Sharpettes don't even go to the same school as her. She just wished something in school, like an event, would help her make friends and prove to people that she's changed. Sadly, the only person she can convince is Ryan. And that was pretty difficult.

Ryan peeked into Sharpay's room. He saw her sitting near her vanity, doing her make-up. He then knocked to get her attention. Sharpay turned around, brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Hey, I think I'm going to try out for the baseball team this year. It is the last year and all..."

She rolled her brown eyes at him. "Are you asking me permission?"

Ryan gulped and nodded. Even though he was the older brother by twenty minutes, he's always respected Sharpay opinion. It annoyed Sharpay, she even told him to stop asking her permission for anything and to be more independent and to do what he wants. He took one step and started to hang around Kelsi and her friends, Troy and Gabriella and the rest. They hardly hung out at school anymore. "Well, yeah because you are my sister. And I've noticed in these past two weeks of school, we've hardly hung out, and I feel if I'm on the team, there would be no after school hanging also."

Sharpay laughed. She didn't want Ryan to try-out because she knew he would make it. He rocked at the sport and kicked many people's butt at it. Even in the rematch, he beat Chad and Troy, who really sucks at baseball. But she loved him and making him happy will also make her happy, eventually. "Don't worry Ry, try-out! Plus we live together, we're eventually going to hang out."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Okay, c'mon, we got to get to school today and fast."

"Why, off to meet you're friends?" Sharpay asked, turning back to looke at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah!" Ryan replied quickly, forgetting that his friends weren't his sister's friends. But when he did remember, he wished that they were friends, it made hanging out more easier and funner, since Sharpay was hilarious. Too bad, hardly anyone knew that.

She sighed and grabbed a brush, she streaked it across her cheek and said, "Go on ahead, I'll go to school by myself..."

Ryan turned around and left. He felt so stupid. He was stupid. Even though he finally had friend, outside of the Drama section, Sharpay was his sister and he shouldn't ditch her. But he did, everyday since school started. Even on the weekends when he went on dates with Kelsi and hang around Gabriella's house. He loved her mother's brownies, plus they were best-friends. Sharpay often wonders if Ryan is closer to Gabriella than Troy. It wouldn't surprise if those two were seeing each other behind Kelsi and Troy's back.

But she shouldn't think that. Ryan was a good guy, he wouldn't do that.

x-x-x-x

When the bell rang, every student proceeded to their first period class. Unlike the year before, they weren't in the same homeroom anymore. Chad, Gabriella and Troy were still in Ms. Darbus' class. Chad said it was a curse that she put on him so he could have detention everyday. Gabriella claimed that it was just how their high school life was supposed to be. It was a more reasonable approach than Chad's.

Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were in Mr. Gosselins first period class. He was the teacher of visual arts and it seemed like him and Ms. Darbus had something going on. Then again, they couldn't picture these two together at all. Mr. Gosselin was tall, lanky and always smiled at students. He was soft spoken but everyone liked him and listened to him. He knew how to take control without yelling, threatening or throwing stuff. They all sat near each other since Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi were friends, Sharpay just sat there because Ryan dragged her there.

"CLASS!" Ms. Darbus yelled over, well, nothing. Everyone was quiet. "I have some important announcements to tell you today," she said, looking over at Chad. She read his mind, his very empty mind, covered in thick brown hair. "No, I'm not retiring, I'm too young." No one dared to laugh. "Today, we are nominating candidates for student elections. There is Secretary, Treasurer, Vice-President and president. We also need a Class Rep. Any nominations?"

Chad shot up his hand, almost falling out of his desk. "I nominate Troy!"

Troy whipped his head around to Chad, wide eyed. He didn't want to be President. Sure he was Captain of the basketball team but he wasn't good at politics. Thank God, they need more than one person to nominate someone.

"I second that!" Gabriella said, smiling and raising her hand. Soon, she was followed by the whole class saying they wanted to Troy to be a candidate.

Troy banged his head on the desk and raised his head. "Then I nominate Gabriella to be," he knew Gabriella didn't want to be part of council in a big way, so he'll nominate her for the smallest role, "Class Rep." Everyone then agreed and also nominate Gabriella.

Ms. Darbus wrote down their names on the sheet she's supposed to hand in to the Principal. "Okay, class, our candidates are Troy Bolton to Student Body President and Gabriella Montez is now our Class Rep."

Chad swatted Troy on the arm and got Gabriella's attention. "Don't worry, Troy, you're so going to win. I mean, who's more popular than Troy?"

--

In the room beside them, Mr. Gosselin's class wasn't so keen on voting anyone up there. Ryan insisted that Taylor should run for Secretary since she didn't like being the center of attention bu she declined and said not to nominate her. She'll kill them if they do. Then Ryan whispered for Sharpay to run for President, she also declined.

"Aw, c'mon, you're so good at leading people," Ryan whipered to her back, since she sat in front of him and beside Taylor, somewhat. "You'd be a perfect President!"

Sharpay shook her head slightly, she didn't want anyone to notice they were having a conversation. They might butt in. "I said no, I'm not cut out for the job. Plus, who's going to vote for me? I have like no friends at all and nobody likes me."

"I do, Kelsi does too and so does Zeke," Ryan replied.

Sharpay scoffed. "Kelsi only likes me because you do and Zeke's an idiot who needs to get the message. I don't like him, I'll never like him, he needs to quit stalking me and leaving pastries in my locker," Sharpay said in a rather mean way. She was one step closer from throwing those stupid muffins and pie at Zeke's face. "Plus three people won't win me anything."

"Hey," Taylor whispered to Ryan. "I got a text from Chad and Troy's running for President."

"Really!?" Ryan asked, smiling like an idiot. "He's the perfect candidate!"

Sharpay heard everything. She rested her head on her desk and looked out the window beside. Ryan was a traitor, her own brother. How could he so immature and just forget everything. He was fake and she hated that because it was her fault. She taught him that and now he can't stop it. She could but he's having difficulty. When Ryan is being fake, it's only to her anyway. Must be pay back for everything she's done. Now she wished she hadn't done anything because it hurt having your brother's attention shift from you to some basketball kid.

"Okay, Mr. Gosselin," Taylor called over to the teacher standing near the black-board. "I want to be the Class Rep."

Mr. Gosselin nodded. "Is that okay with everybody?" And everybody just nodded and groaned. "Okay, Taylor Mckessie is our Rep."

Sharpay had an urge to raise her hand, for reasons unknown to her.

"Just think how much more people like Troy," Ryan whispered to Taylor and Kelsi. "Even those outsiders of our school will Troy once they see that he's a good candidate."

Kelsi then spoke some words of wisdom. "Well, anyone who runs actually, who has a good platform and is nice to anyone, will be well liked, even if we don't know them,"

x-x-x-x

That same day, Sharpay decided to stay after school. She finally decided to run for President, against Troy Bolton. She knew she had a chance of winning, she was popular, not for the same reasons as Troy, however, she still had powers and people feared her. All she would have to do is prove to everyone that she's changed and that she was the best choice for President. Unlike Troy; she heard that he's only running because the whole class forced him to. Who would want a President that doesn't even want to become President.

She entered Mr. Matsui's office, ready to tell him the news.

He told her kindly to sit down but she declined, saying she wasn't going to be there for a long time. "I want to run for President."

Mr. Matsui smiled, he knew Sharpay was popular but he never knew people feared her. "That'll be great Sharpay, I'll just add your name to the list."

She stood to leave but stopped mid-way. "If I may ask, who else is running?"

"You and Troy," Mr. Matsui said. "I guess when students heard that Troy was running, people backed down, well, except you Ms. Evans."

Sharpay left. Scared of Troy? No way. She was the only one capable of having a running chance against him, if people believed she truly changed. Too bad her social skills could improve. And she couldn't talk to people properly since they always parted like the Red Sea when she neared anyone. Cowards but she understood them. She would part like the Red Sea too.

Before going straight to her car, Sharpay had to pick up her purse from her locker. When she got there, it surprised her that Troy was still there, leaning against his, sitting on the floor. He was playing some game on his PSP. Must be basketball.

As Sharpay neared, Troy's attention was caught. "Oh hi, Sharpay," she said, looking up at her, pausing his game. He got up, game system and bag in hand. "What are you doing after school."

She sent him a cold stare. If she's trying to be friendly now, it wasn't working. "What are you doing after school?" she shot back.

Troy rubbed his head. "Well, my truck broke down, so I'm waiting for my dad to finish up some coaching..."

Sharpay laughed. Of course his truck would break down. It was a piece of crap after all. "Good luck with that," she replied, grabbing her peach coloured purse. She shut her locker, locked it and walked passed him to the exit.

He caught up with her for some reason. "Hey, you still haven't told me why you were staying after school?"

"God, you're nosy."

"Well, I just find it unfair that I told you why I'm staying and that you didn't."

Sharpay stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. She should just tell him, he was annoying and for some strange reason considered her as a friend, not a close friend but like a friend, well, less than a friend. "I'm running for Student Body President."

Troy's blue eyes popped out and he burst out laughing. She wasn't pleased with that. Sharpay's hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot. It echoed through the empty hallway. "You do know that I'm running for President, right?"

"What's your point?" Sharpay asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I can't win against you!?"

"Yeah, I am!" Troy replied without thinking. "You're Sharpay Evans, do you really think that you could win against me! I'm the most popular guy in school!"

The blonde gritted her teeth together. She would be the better person if she walked away, so she did. She would prove him wrong and anyone else who doubted her, even her stupid twin brother, Ryan. Sharpay Evans will be 08's Student Body President, not Troy Bolton. Plus, he knew nothing about politics, then again, she hardly knew anything but it was more than what Troy knew.

"You should just drop out," Troy called out, insulting her for the last time.

Sharpay felt like a vain was going to pop in her head. Being the better person sure was difficult. She whipped back around. "You're forgetting that my dad is John Evans, one of the most powerful men in New Mexico, I have sources, Troy and power, even though you don't know it. I'll win because manipulating and bribing are my specialties, all you have is crummy basketball and those ditzy cheerleaders." Then she turned to leave but stopped and said one last thing. "Oh, yeah, one last thing Bolton, you should just drop out." In that instant she was gone.

Troy felt awful. He would have his work cut out for him and he knew it. Defeating Sharpay Evans would be the hardest thing he's ever done. She was rich, powerful, manipulative and daddy's girl. Saying all those things to her just made her flame to beat him, expand and spread out. It was much bigger than his but he couldn't lose to the school Ice Queen.

He would be 08's President, not Sharpay Evans.

* * *

_I know I said Sunday but I was busy. So here it is, two days late. Hey, better than nothing. Please review and enjoy and ignore mistakes. _

_Thank you._

_-Aj_


	3. Chapter 2: Platforms, Not the Shoes

**Chapter 2: Platforms, Not the Shoes**

The little encounter with Troy, sure partly ruined her day. Boy, was he stuck up which kind of reminded him of herself when she was in a competition. She was especially competitive when she was in a competition with Troy and Gabriella. She hated them; not really but she hated how in the end they always get what they want. First, they got the Winter Musical leads last year, then they got, well, Ryan got, the Star Dazzle Award during summer and now Troy has a chance of becoming President and Gabriella First Lady.

She wanted to be First Lady.

No, she wanted to be President. A good one too. But her chances of becoming President are pretty slim, since no one likes her but Ryan, and with also not liking her, they fear her. And adding again to that who would want a dramatic Ice Queen to tell them what to do, set arrangements for any events and risk having everything turned pink. The student body feared that Sharpay would turn the colours of the school, _pink _and white and not _red _and white. They weren't going to let their school be a laughing stock of New Mexico.

But, how stupid would Sharpay be to let that happen? She wanted people to like her, have true friends. She didn't want to ruin anything for her beloved school. But she would ruin the other candidate running. Everyone else thinks Troy Bolton is the best choice but she knows that she is the true President of the school.

"Ryan, I'm home!" Sharpay yelled as she entered the front doors of their lovely home, which people could get lost in. She walked her way to the kitchen, passing be many maids and her butler. Ryan was always in the kitchen. "What's up, bro? she asked as she sat down on the high stool beside him.

Ryan was eating on the kitchen island and he couldn't fathom why Sharpay was so perky all of a sudden. "Did you meet a cute boy on your way home from school?"

The blonde girl wrinkled her nose and set off to the fridge to get some vanilla pudding. She loved vanilla while Ryan adored chocolate. "If you're referring to Troy, no... And why are you even thinking that?"

Ryan finished off his pudding and licked his spoon clean. "You seem so, happy, so like Sharpay from last year... Why?"

Sharpay leaned on the counter, pudding and spoon in hands. "I'm running for for President..."

Her twin, who liked to drink orange juice with his pudding, spit out the beverage all over the marble kitchen island. His mouth was still open and dripping with orange liquid. "Why on earth would you run for President!?" He clean his mouth and chin with the back on his hand and add, "plus, you told me earlier you didn't want to run for President..."

Being the kind sister that she was, Sharpay handing Ryan some paper towels to clean up the mess. "A girl can change her mind plus, I'm not going to let some basketball obsessed boy take over and run the whole school. Just think of what he could do to the theatre; he could bribe people not to go since canceling is not allowed but he could schedule all these pep rallies during the time of any productions!" She leaned on the counter more when it was dry and clean but still avoiding the places hit with orange juice. "I'm not going to let that happen. He's going to ruin everything and you're going to help me make sure that won't happen. You're my campaign manager..."

"REALLY!?" Ryan exclaimed, overjoyed. He's never done anything so important and technically she was putting almost everything in his hands. Who needs Troy Bolton when his got Sharpay Evans. "Oh my God, Shar! I'd love to be you're campaign manager! THANKS!"

"Now," Sharpay begun. "Think of a catchy slogan and platform for the campaign..."

Ryan ignored the hint of rudeness in his sister's voice and began to think. He traced the rim of his white fedora hat as he was thinking of a catchy slogan and a neat, yet unique way of having Sharpay's name on the students of East High. Buttons and flyers were old fashioned and not Sharpay's thing, wasn't anyone's thing actually. Having those were like tradition but he knew Sharpay would want to be different. Of course there will be posters but he needed something else. "I just thought of the perfect thing," Ryan said as he took his hat off his head and placed on the marble counter. "We can make several fedora hats, in pink, of course and then on the ribbon it should say _Sharpay for President_."

The blonde squealed out loud and hugged her brother, almost choking him. "That's a great idea! It'll be fashionable yet get the message out there for the students!" Sharpay imagined the scene in her head: the majority of East High wearing the hats and beating the pants off of Troy Bolton. Not literally, of course. "Now think of a catchy yet unique slogan..."

"Oh we need a platform..." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to do to the school anyway?"

Sharpay let out an annoyed sighed and grabbed the nearest stool for her to sit on. "I definitely want to upgrade the arts department, visual, dramatic and music but they aren't the whole student body..." She began to draw imaginary circles on the white and grey marble island counter. "I can't be bias or no one would vote for me- Sure, I'm the most popular girl in school but who really knows the real me there? They won't vote for me thinking I'm in favour of only arts... Argh, I need some athletes and academics and I need to support those clubs- Eck, those awful clubs someone started-"

"Shar!" Ryan cut her off before she would ramble about the million of pointless clubs there were in the school. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You need to be the voice of the people. The voice of those smaller than you and I. You need to hear out what EVERYONE has to say, whether they love drama or not. You have to keep everyone's opinion in mind- " Ryan stopped, not finishing his speech. "I got the perfect platform for you!" he exclaimed. "People will write down what they think she should do or change in this school year, sign in anonymous and put it in the _Sharpay for President _Box..."

"I don't know- It seems like were putting their hopes up," Sharpay replied, not completely agreeing.

However, he wasn't listening, all he did was say, "I got a perfect slogan, of course you'll need more slogans but, how about this, _You Want It! She'll Give It! Vote Sharpay Evans for East High's Student Body Queen (President is So Yesterday..) _So, how 'bout it!?"

She shrugged. His idea was average, nothing special about it. Sure, it was different than most others and it's wat better than what Troy and his gang would think of. Luckily, cleverness runs in the family and didn't skip Ryan. "Better than nothing. I also bet that Troy can't think of anything that good," she said. The blonde patted Ryan on his back and pinched his cheek. "Good work, boy..." she spoke before taking off.

Ryan touched his cheek where the spot was slightly speak. "Good boy?" He then rubbed the spot and grunted in annoyance.

x-x-x-x

Troy grunted as he pulled into his parking lot, ignoring the dribbles and shouts coming from his back yard. He was still in shock on what Sharpay told him. Alright, so he told her the same thing but no one says that to Troy Bolton, especially not a spoiled little princess who tries to ruin things all the time. He wasn't going to let her ruin school, the place he spent most of his time in. Troy could just picture it; Sharpay ruining all the basketball games and maybe even changing the school colours to pink! No, that could never happen because he wouldn't let it happen. No way was he going to be beat by some daddy's girl.

He was going to be President no matter what it takes.

Now all he needed was the perfect campaign that would beat the sunglasses off of Sharpay's face and reveal her wide eyes of shock as he won. That was the goal. Beating anyone who comes in the way. He unlocked the fence door leading to the back yard and was quite surprised to see Chad, Jason, Taylor, Zeke and Gabriella there. They were always there because Troy's dad always lets them, especially when it came to basketball, especially two on two.

"Pass coach!" Chad hollered, waving his arms in the air, showing he was open.

Jack dribbled pass Zeke, who was blocking him pretty well, and passed to Chad. The afro-headed player, faked a left, which Jason fell for and scored the game winning basket. Twenty-three to twenty. "Nice shot, Chad!" He said over Gabriella and Taylor squealing.

"Couldn't have done it without you!" Chad replied, high fiving the coach.

"No fair," Jason called, brushing his sweaty dark brown back from his eyes. "You have the coach and he was like soooooooooooooo many more years of experience than us..." he finished, not noticing the evil glare Jack was sending him at the moment.

Zeke grabbed Jason from behind by the shoulders and said, "let it go, dude, let it go." He, on the other hand noticed Jack's evil glance as he took off for the kitchen. "Great ga- Hey, Troy!" he called as he saw Troy leaning on the fence, a smirk on his face. "Did you see my blocking! I've improved haven't I?"

Chad joined in, "dude, we have to thank you again for introducing us to the Redhawks!"

Troy blushed slightly. He liked getting praise. "Actually, Sharpay was the one who introduced me to them, sort of."

"Dude, she was bribing you with them so you could sing in the talent show with her," Chad added, reminding Troy on how evil Sharpay truly was. "Working for her paid great but it was terrible. She nearly ruined our friendship and your relationship with Gabs! God, just think of she was running for President- How awful would that be?" Everyone laughed along with him. None of them would want to be under Sharpay's control again.

Troy, however, didn't laugh, instead he was scratching the back of his neck nervously. "What's wrong, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Actually, she is- aha, running for- aha, President..."

Chad burst out laughing as tears began forming in his chocolate brown eyes. He walked over to Troy and patted his back pretty hard. "Dude, you're so funny. Sharpay running for President! Yeah right-"

"I bet she doesn't even know what a platform is," Taylor added, snickering afterwards.

Chad turned his head to his girlfriend, an eyebrow raised. "Don't be dumb, Tay! Sharpay has a bunch of platforms!" he said, matter of factly. "I remember when the Spice Girls were in, she had all types of platforms, white ones, pink ones, green ones and every colour of the freakin' rainbow!" Then his voice got deep and serious. "I also remember her hurting me with them. One time during physical education in the third grade, she kicked me in the knee, claiming the ball was near... when she wasn't even playing! And then when she did actually play, she kicked, her shoe flew off and hit he right in the face... I had a shoe print on my face!"

"Technically, the second one wasn't really her fault," Taylor replied, slightly defending the Ice Queen. "And, Chad, that isn't the type of platform I'm talking about."

"Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier before my trip down memory lane-"

"Where's that?" Jason asked stupidly. "And when did you go there?"

They all groaned and Zeke swatted him across the head. "Jason!"

"What?"

"Please, let's ignore him!" Chad replied, trying to move on. "So, what's this platform you're talking about?"

Gabriella answered, "a platform is the plan on what you're going to do for the school once elected."

The afro haired boy, walked to Gabby and gave her a hard noogie. It was especially hard for her because she's never gotten one before. However, Chad did try a lot of times to do one on her, several during summer but she was to evasive, except now where she didn't see it coming. For revenge, Gabriella held onto the arm which was around her neck and bit it, forgetting about male germs. Chad jumped off and squealed, holding his arm tightly and rubbing the spot where she nipped him. It was pink and had four little teeth marks.

"Gabriella!" Chad cried. "How are you bite me!"

"How dare you," Gabriella answered back, pointing a finger at him, "give me a noogie!"

Troy looked at Chad then at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe he was going to ask them to be his campaign managers. Gabriella was his first choice but some of her ideas were too simple and have been over used, Chad on the other hand may have been an idiot but some of his ideas were actually quite creative. He thought they would make a perfect team, when they weren't bickering like they are now. "Chad," he called and Chad stopped yelling. "Gabriella," she also stopped yelling. "I want you guys to be my campaign managers."

"Really!?" They both replied, big eyes and mouth wide open.

"Yup," Troy replied, nodding.

Chad pumped his fists into the air, "yeah, we're going to beat the pants off of Sharpay Evans and give her a taste of her own medicine!"

"I'm going to think of the perfect slogan and platform for you," Gabriella giggled happily, as she hugged Troy for choosing her. "But do we have enough money to spend for posters, buttons maybe even some basketball shaped cookies?" she wondered. They weren't as fortunate as Sharpay who could afford anything with her nine credit cards. "I can only spare 75."

"I'm pretty sure I can ask my dad," Troy replied. "He is part of the school staff, maybe he as some people..."

"People?" Jason mimicked. "No offense, the only one we could get to help us with posters and stuff like that is the visual arts department. And did I mention 'arts', I'm pretty sure they aren't going to vote for you when they know Sharpay will put them first." Jason has finally found his common sense and they were all proud of him.

"JASON!"

x-x-x-x

She couldn't believe her mom would want her to run an errand, just because their maid was busy, butler sick and Ryan sleeping. How could a mother send her daughter, so late at night, to go to a grocery store to fetch some fruits for fruit salad. Okay, so it was only seven o'clock pm but she's never been in a grocery store alone. And she didn't think that buying food would make her more responsible and independent. Mothers never know what they are saying.

Sharpay found the nearest parking space, which wasn't near the store at all, and wondered why so many people shop late at night. She fast walked to the store entrance, scared of any creeps trying to get a turn on tonight. Then again, what kind of creeps hang around a grocery store. When she walked in, she was the only one dressed as if she was going to some red carpet even in LA.

"Ouch," Sharpay cried as someone from behind her banged against her with a cart. She turned around as she patted her bum lightly. And in her years of living she'd never expect to run into him at a store filled with food and food. "What are you doing here?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Why else would I be at a grocery store?" he asked rhetorically. "I should be asking you that. What would Sharpay Evans do at a grocery?" He didn't expect her to answer because he walked away to the bread aisle. Surprisingly, she did follow him; for two reasons, A, she didn't know where she was going, B, she didn't want to look clueless around strangers.

"I have to run an errand for dear, old, lemme repeat OLD, mother."

Troy grabbed some white bread off the shelf, checked the date and placed it into his cart, as he said, "I don't find your mom that old; she's very relaxed, patient and calm." He looked back at her. "I think you need to learn from her, y'know, maybe try some yoga..."

"I have no time for that!" Sharpay cried. "Yoga is for people who have nothing better to do with their lives; people like my mother and brother."

Troy chuckled. She could be so rude and closed minded. "I bet you haven't even tried it yet," he continued on as he grabbed some whole grain bread and hamburger buns. "Who knows, you might want to try it when you lose to me..."

The blonde wasn't really paying attention to him when she spotted a free cart and strolled off to it. "I have no idea what you just said, Bolton but I can guarantee that it was a mean comment. And just for that, you have to accompany me during my time here and help me with my bags."

"No way," Troy replied, taking off for the fruits and vegetables. "I have my own errands to run. I can't escort you on your shopping trip. I'm not going to be one of your flunkies."

"Of course not because if you were one of my flunkies, I would definitely lose the elections," she commented back. "You have no brain and ideas what-so-ever. You'll lose this election on your own, I won't even have to do anything." Sharpay made a quick turn to the apples and grapes until Troy grabbed her arm.

Troy pulled her closer, until she was inches away from his face and said, "I can guarantee you that I won't lose, especially to people like you."

"Mommy, are those people kissing?" a little girl asked, pointing towards them from her seat on the cart. The mother looked at Sharpay and Troy, horrified and put her walking speed into the fastest gear.

He let go of her and turned away, embarrassed. "Look what you did," Sharpay replied. "Now I can never show my face in this store again, well, not like I'll ever come back here. That little munchkin needs to learn to mind her own business and to stop assume things because it makes an _ass _out of _you _and _me_."

"Back to our previous conversation, I'm not going to lose because I have a special ability you don't have," Troy retorted.

"You mean flirting with cheerleaders and any other female body in school," Sharpay replied much to Troy's dismay. "Please Bolton, I wouldn't call that a special ability; I would call that trickery because flirting when you have a girlfriend is simply lying or over exaggerating. You're just filling those poor girls with false hope..."

Troy didn't like how that sounded the more he thought about it. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he wasn't like Sharpay. He was going to toy with an innocent girl for his own benefits. But he couldn't let her see he was fazed by her sudden choice of wise words. "What's your point! If I flirt for votes, I'll and they can't withdraw their votes once I'm named President. It's a total win-win situation for me." Troy didn't like the way he was sounding, seemed like summer vacation all over again.

"Aha," Sharpay said. "But you forgot that I have a special ability-"

"Bribing people with money doesn't count," Troy countered, shutting down her ability as she did with his. "I would that 'you're lucky your parents are rich and hard-working'. For them to earn that much money is incredible!" Troy said, hailing her parents but not her. "But you, being born into an already rich family holds no talent what so ever."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Boy, did he ever make a point. So what if being born rich isn't an ability, it would take her places. She could go to college without being smart because her parents had money and they also had connections. "Shut it, Bolton."

"How about we make a deal to make things a little bit more fair?" Troy asked. He knew bribing people with money will get Sharpay votes and he didn't want to compete against that. Not one bit.

She scrunched up her nose. That was a good idea. With Troy flirting, he would totally get a lot of votes and she wasn't up for that type of competition. "Fine, whatever you say, Bolton."

Troy stuck out his hand, hoping she would take it. "No bribing people with money, okay?"

"Fine as long as you don't flirt for votes," Sharpay added, taking his hand.

They shook hands in agreement of their deal, hoping it wouldn't break. "Deal!"

"Now back to you helping me with my shopping!" Sharpay blurted out, as she dropped Troy's hand. It felt weird shaking hands with him, sure she wasn't holding it like boyfriend/girlfriend but it was still awkward.

Troy frowned. Since when did he agree with that? "I didn't agree with that yet..."

"Yet? So you'll do it!"

"Huh?" Troy looked at her, clueless. Why did he add in 'yet'? Stupid. "Fine, as long as you pay for some of my groceries..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon, you waste my time, I waste your money!" Troy teased. "Well, your parents' money."

It was her parents' credit card, not her's. It wouldn't hurt plus with the amount of money they get each month, Sharpay wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't noticed. For the Evans it seemed like that had a money tree. "Whatever. Let's go then."

x-x-x-x

"Thanks," Troy said as Sharpay pulled up into his driveway. "I didn't think that I would have bought so much and carrying it twenty blocks would have killed me," Troy added as he stepped out of Sharpay's car. He picked up three bags of groceries, which were really heavy.

"No problem," Sharpay said, watching him leave for his door. "I wasn't going to let my parents' good money go to waste if you happened to fall on the way home," she joked.

Troy blushed lightly. Instead of paying only half, like Troy demanded her too, she paid for everything. He was so ashamed especially when the cashier gave him a weird look once Sharpay said: "Just add his to mine." Why did she open her big mouth? Some gentleman he was. "Thanks, ah, again for paying for everything. You didn't have to, y'know."

"Well, I'm wanted to see what a good deed felt like since you did put up with my annoying questions for the past two hours," Sharpay referred to the two hour grocery trip and all the questions she had about each item she was going to purchase. "See you at school, Bolton!" Sharpay yelled, pulling out of the driving and speeding away, leaving dark tire marks on Troy's driveway.

He blushed again. Why? He didn't know but he should get inside before the ice cream melts. His mom was going to watch the Titanic Marathon, again and they had run out. But he needed to focus on the election. "This is going to be an interesting school year."

* * *

--

_Woo, update! Sorry for the long delay. Felt like forever didn't it? Well, I just watched Prince Caspian yesterday. My cinema place was packed. Next time, I'll go earlier, hate too public places. _

_The movie was great, loved the fighting, loved the guys. Aha. Skander (Edmund) sure has changed, physically, Ben (Caspian) at first I thought he was erm, okay, but he's cute and William (Peter) always found him adorable but now more on the 'hott' scale. Anna and Georgie are cute too and boy, did the Caspian/Susan pairing catch me off guard but I ending up being okay with the pairing, doesn't bother me, doesn't fascinate me all that much._

_Sorry for any errors, will fix later on. Must go to church right now, I know, going to church Saturday instead of Sunday... I wouldn't go at all, no offense, if I didn't have to... mothers. I love the title because it's so Chad! :)_

-_Aj_


	4. Chapter 3: I Need Motivation

**Chapter 3: I Need Motivation!**

When Sharpay arrived home, after a little detour, she slumped into her house, dropped the groceries firmly on the floor, called Ryan to put them away and bounded up the staircase. Her house sort of resembled the house in _The Sound of Music_, just less kids and less room. It was indead a mini version. Maybe Grandpa Evans designed the house to honor the movie that Sharpay held in her heart.

When Sharpay reached her room, covered with rhinestones (it was bedazzled), she sat on her pink computer chair and slid to her desk, again covered in rhinestones. Luckily, she left a little spot clear of jewels for her to write on, without any obstacles. She looked down at the notebook in front of her, inside was her penmanship and the ideas Ryan, her clever campaign manager, thought of. She tapped her bubblegum pink coloured nails against the matching pink desk and sighed. She needed to hand-out stuff tomorrow - Sharpay wanted to have a head start since she witnessed Troy buying a bunch of cookie things. And she knew Troy's mom; she sold the most deserts at the school's bakery last year.

She rolled over to her closet, walk in closet that is, and slipped in, leaving the computer chair behind. What could she possibly give away that she had an abundance of? Sharpay squatted and looked into some empty shoe-boxes which were filled with untouched make-up. There were about two-hundred-fifty little eyeshadow with blush cases. She slid that out of the closet until it reached the hot pink plush carpet of her room. Now she needed something of the boys.

Knowing the guys at her school weren't interested in anything that Ryan liked, she decided to slip into her oldest brother's room, Bryce. Bryce, who was now on a world tour is something called a wanderlust. He never liked to stay in place; if Sharpay was sure, he should be heading of for Seoul, Korea at the moment. Sharpay entered the room that hasn't been slept in for a year now and looked around. Same old room, pictures of countries inside and flags too. Sharpay opened his closet and found some pink basketball shaped yo-yos. They were given to Bryce because he has a friend of a yo-yo manufacturer and they accidentally put in pink instead of orange.

The blonde picked up the box, which had about three-hundred yo-yos, and brought it to her room. Then she got onto her Mac Air and went onto photoshop. She made 'Vote for Sharpay' labels, some small enough to fit on the yo-yo and some for the make-up. Ten of the logos could fit onto one sheet of paper, so she printed about sixty sheets. She had a lot of gluing and cutting to do.

About an hour locked up into her room, Ryan decided to check-up on her. Sharpay never usually stayed in her room without music so loud you could here from the basement. "Pay?" He peaked his head in to see his twin pasting and cutting like a machine program to do just that. Then he stepped in. "What are you doing?" he asked, inspecting the mess.

"Preparing to hand-out stuff by tomorrow," she said robotically. She was too focused on her assignment to feel tired or the need to use the washroom.

"Ah," Ryan replied, implying he got why Sharpay was doing her task. "Why?"

"To get a head start," she replied, again in her robot voice.

"I see. Do you need any help?" He offered. Sharpay turned her head, glue in hand and bits of paper stuck to her face. "I meant with handing out these things tomorrow. I'd be glad too and maybe Kelsi too." He wasn't ready to look like a paper shredder, like Sharpay. "I'll give her a call right now!"

"NO!" Sharpay screamed, lunging at his legs. "I'll call her; I need to show her that I truly need her help and not help as in playing a song my way..." She let go of Ryan's legs, pushed herself off the carpet and made her way to lip-shaped phone but instead of the usual red, her's was definitely some shade of pink. "Uh, what's Kelsi's number?"

Ryan grabbed the phone from Sharpay's hand and dialed it for her.

"Hi!" Sharpay said, overtly loud. "I mean, h-h-hey, Kelsi."

_"Sharpay?" Kelsi asked. She was shocked and confused. Sharpay never called her. Never. If the Evans were to call her, it would be Ryan, not Sharpay. She was confused because why was Sharpay calling her and not Ryan. "Did something happen to Ryan?" she asked; maybe he was hurt and Sharpay was informing her he was. _

"Ryan?" Sharpay looked over to her brother, making faces into her mirror. "He'a dork. Anyhoo, I just wanted to ask you this huge favor but if you don't want to do it, it's okay..." Her voice slightly shrunk after _anyhoo_. This was her timid side, a side she never showed Kelsi.

_"Hold on..." Sharpay asking her a favor; no way. "You're asking me a favor? Aren't you afraid I would screw up or something?" _

Sharpay collasped onto her bed. She treated Kelsi awful these past years and now she was asking for a favor. If she was Kelsi, she would decline. "I knew you didn't want do it, it's because I've been horrible to you, haven't I? God, I'm so stupid!" Sharpay slapped her forehead and ran her hand into her blonde locks. "After all I've done, I can't believe I have the audacity to ask for help..."

_"Uh, Sharpay... Sharpay," Kelsi repeated, tring to stop the girl on her beating of herself. She's never seen this side, she heard about it from Ryan but she thought he was pulling her leg. _

She peeled a piece of paper of her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Kelsi, for everything. For bullying you since freshman year; for ridiculing your songs that actually weren't bad at all..."

_There are such things as second chances. And she gave people a lot of that. Sharpay was a person just like those people. "Look, whatever the favor, is I promise I can try to help..." Deep down Kelsi felt happy and warm. This Sharpay could be her friend. "And thanks and you're forgiven for everything but I'm not the one to keep grudges - So, what's the favor?" _

"Well, I'm quite sure you don't know this," Sharpay began as Ryan sat down at the edge of her canopy bed, filled with pink pillows. "I'm running for President and I need some people to help me. I've got Ryan's help and I need your's; y'know giving my ideas, helping with the preparing and handing out stuff..."

_Kelsi licked her lips. She did this when she felt unsure. Troy, her friend, was also running but he didn't ask for her help. Plus, he wasn't that much of a close friend. They jusy met, a year ago. Then again, in that year, less than a year actually, he was nicer to her than Sharpay, except for this moment. "Of course, I could help!" Friendly competition shouldn't hurt their friendship. "What do you want me to do..."_

"Oh great, two amazing campaign managers," Sharpay said happily. "I need you to help Ryan and I hand out stuff tomorrow, y'know simple promoting of, well, me."

_"No problem, what time should I come to school then?"_

Sharpay scrunched her nose. "How about we pick you up tomorrow, say, let's just say early," Sharay replied. "See you then, bye and thanks Kelsi, for forgiving me..." She hung up the phone and looked at Ryan. "Well?"

Ryan laughed. "Now, that's the Sharpay I know and love, well, nicer but don't worry. It didn't come off fake at all... I'm pretty sure Kelsi knows you still have that spice in you," Ryan told her. "Oh and call Mr. Wanderlust and tell him you stole his oddly coloured yo-yos." He left.

"I don't know his number in Seoul, Korea," Sharpay yelled after Ryan. "Psh, he might still be on the plane heading there from Bangkok, Thailand." Deciding to let that issue slide, Sharpay went back to work on her task. Hopefully she wouldn't get any papercuts. She hated them. Who knew paper could actually hurt you?

Well, she got back to work after that. There was still a lot more to do.

x-x-x-x

"I need motivation!" Chad cried as he lay on Gabriella's purple rug that lay in the middle of her room. "Someone give me their iPod!" Just as Gabriella was about to get her silver shuffle, Chad said, "not your's, Gabi..."

"And why not?" Gabriella asked, insulted. What were wrong with her songs. Her iPod had more songs than romantic fluff in it. She placed an ear piece into her ear and played a random song. "Look, it has The Fray, you love The Fray."

Chad propped himself up. "Yeah but it also has Click Five and what-not... No boy groups for me, Gabi..."

"Then why do you have the Jonas Brothers in your iPod, Chad?" Troy asked, recalling seeing the Jonas Brothers' name appear on the screen of Chad's Nano, which got confiscated by Darbus earlier that day.

"Taylor told me to put that into my Nano, she claims it's _our _song," Chad replied, rolling his eyes. He didn't like pop music that much; reminded him of Sharpay and Troy's little hobby. Plus, it reminded him of his older sister's Spice N'Sync Back-Street days. Worst times of his life. He feared it but at least it's in the past and he survived. "Just chuck your iPod here Troy."

Troy pulled the green Nano from his back pocket and flung it at his best friend. Chad put the ear pieces inside his ears and put the Nano into shuffle. Looking for a look wouldn't motivate him he wanted to hear a song he wasn't expecting. They needed to have something by tomorrow; to have a head start. They didn't know Sharpay thought of the same thing. "Why can't your mom be home, Troy?"

"She's saving lives," as Troy's reply.

"Drat, that's a good answer," Chad retorted.

Gabriella, who was busy reading a novel, set the book aside, placing a pen there to mark where she is. She walked over to her closet and checked if she had anything manly Troy can use for tomorrow. She pulled out a wooden box and slid the lid off. Inside were assortments of pins, little ones; letters. Gabriella than looked at the necklace Troy gave her and got an idea. "How about these?"

Chad watched Gabriella splatter the pins on the floor. "And?" he asked, confused.

"We can hand out the _T_s and _B_s tomorrow," Gabriella explained, mostly to Chad. "They may not be enough." Gabriella looked at the letters, all together there was about six-hundred pins; her estimate. Where her father got these and why she saved them, she'll never know really but at least she did. Must be fate. "So, I think we need some more ideas..."

"Why don't we hand out the letters in Troy's name," Chad added, gathering the letter's that spelled Troy's first and last name. "Maybe it can be enough for just the morning and during free period we can think of more ideas and if we have any extra, we can hand them out."

"Great idea guys," Troy replied happily, organizing the pins. "See, you work together really well... When Chad isn't getting on anyone's nerves."

Chad stood up, offended. "I do not annoy people!"

"Yeah, you do," Gabriella said, settling back on her purple filled bed.

"Well," Chad replied looking at Troy then Gabriella. No wonder they were dating; they think the same. "At least I don't sit around and read books all day while people are trying to get motivated!" The 'fro yelled at Gabriella, dissing her hobby. Then he grabbed her novel and read the title. "_Grave of the Fireflies? _What kind of story is about fireflies?"

Gabriella grabbed the book back and held it close to her chest. "I'll have you know this is an amazing, based on a true story, semi-auto biography!" Gabriella defended one of her most favourite books. "It's touching and the title is only something intelligent people can get once they read the book..."

"STOP!" Troy screamed, coming between them. "I can't have my two campaign managers arguing all the time!" He looked at both of them, one had her face scrunched up and the other has pouting. "Look, Sharpay and Ryan could beat us!"

"Ryan, that traitor!" Chad cried. "I shared my fries with him..." Gabriella and Troy gave him the look he always gets. It was too familiar. "Okay, I shared Taylor's fries with him!"

"You can't really blame him," Troy began, slightly protecting Ryan. "Sharpay is his twin sister - I mean, he already ditched her for us since school started, they had to least have one little project together." Troy slightly hated the fact that Ryan and Sharpay were both creative, sure Gabriella was smart and Chad was Chad but making a campaign would be easier with creative people in it. Also, Chad and Gabriella have been arguing for quite a bit lately, ever since Chad accidently got Gabriella's cell confiscated.

"Okay, since you're okay with him, I'm okay with him," Chad said, sighing at the end. "I'll share Taylor's fries once again with him..."

x-x-x-x

Sharpay signed onto messenger, putting her status to _busy_. She didn't want to be disturbed. The Sharpettes were all online but she didn't want to communicate with them; they could be kinda slow and they weren't the best people to talk about elections with. They weren't that bright and they agreed with every word Sharpay said which she learned wasn't helpful, at all. After looking at who was online, Sharpay went straight back to work.

**Bolton; Is wanting to KILL Chad AND Gabriella says: **Hi, Sharpay! I see you got back from the store. LOL. Of course you did, wasn't that like two hours ago? Anyway, watcha doing? You're never busy... :)

Sharpay faced the screen once the laptop alerted her that a message popped up. Her frown grew. Why was he bothered her at this time of night? At least he was willing to chat with her though even though she was busy. The blonde looked at the scraps in her hand, dropped them and typed her mesaage to Troy.

**Shar-Pay - Is busy having a life - MSG Bryce says: **Yo, Bolton, haha. Yes, I'm busy can't you read? I'm working on something for myself for school tomorrow; y'know to get a head start on things, if you get my drift, Bolton.

**Bolton; Is wanting to KILL Chad AND Gabriella says: **Of course I can read, Legally Blonde 3. I'm just utterly bored and DONE my 'something' for tomorrow; y'know getting a head start on things. if you get my drift, Evans.

**Shar-Pay - Is busy having a life - MSG Bryce says: **Did Troy Bolton, the Lunkhead Basketball Dude use the word 'utterly'. Woah, I'm shocked, Montez is getting to you. Wait, hold on, you have something prepared for tomorrow too? No freakin' fair, I thought I was going to have a head start...

Sharpay sighed. Why did Troy have to do something? Couldn't he be lazy or just kill Chad and Gabriella like his name said instead of preparing for tomorrow. God, she hated him and his thinking style. She hated Gabriella for making him organized.

**Bolton; Is wanting to KILL Chad and Gabriella says: **That's life. Deal with it. So, being the nosy-ass that I am... :), what do you have planned for tomorrow?

No way was she ever going to tell him.

**Shar-Pay - Is busy having a life - MSG Wanderlust-boy says: **Why the hell would I tell you? My rival...

**Bolton; Is wanting to KILL Chad AND Gabriella says: **Wanderlust? Back to the topic, why wouldn't you tell me? Do you actually think I'll have the same things as you have? I can't even afford your, like, socks, I guess... I'm giving out pins that have the letters of my fullname on it...

**Shar-Pay - Is busy having a life - MSG Wanderlust-boy says: **A Wanderlust is someone with an unknown desire to travel. By unknown, I mean they don't know why they have the desire to travel. Letters? Pins? What a goddamn corny idea. Who the hell thought of that? OH! Chad and Gabriella? Well, when you have one idiot and one who got a new attitude over the summer, of coure you're idea will suck...

**Bolton; Is wanting to KILL Chad AND Gabriella says: **Oh... So, who's Bryce? Is he a Wanderlust? You noticed her attitude too, huh? Well, then what's your idea that you're implying is so MUCH better than mine, well, theirs'.

**Shar-Pay - Is busy having a life - MSG Wanderlust-boy says: **Oh look at the time, gotta go, Bolton. Night, hope the vampires bite...

Sharpay signed off and decided to work and surprise Troy tomorrow. Her old/new make-up and pink yo-yos shall kick Troy's letter pins to Antartica, Someone the more she thought about everything, more she thought her ideas were stupid and letter's actually showed they supported Troy and well, they could wear the make-up and play with the yo-yos. The make-up was designer and the yo-yos were defected but everything was good for now. Just wait until the fedora hats come in and the 'suggestion' box.

"God, how am I going to answer all the suggestions made with a span of a day..." Sharpay asked herself. How can people read what she says about the suggestions so they won't be pestering her about them during school? She was back on the computer and checked _Perez Hilton_; she needed her daily dose of celebrity gossip. Thank God Perez updated all the time, well, he has nothing better to do but people can check his site for the latest gossip all the time. "Oh my god!"

Sharpay again grabbed her phone to make a call to a very close person. She didn't know how to create a real website that was actually good so she decided to call someone that could. "Bradyn!" Sharpay screamed into the phone, hearing her older brother's hello. Bradyn was a year younger than Bryce and two years older than Sharpay. He made fantastic fansites for incredible people. He also skipped a grade because he was brilliant.

_"Sharpay? Why are you calling me? I have an exam coming up tomorrow..." Bradyn brushed back his honey coloured hair and pushed his glassed back. His green eyes were very tired looking. He wasn't in the mood to have his little sister pestering him. _

"I need you to make me a site for my suggestion box," Sharpay started. "Y'see, I'm running for President and Ryan came up with his suggestion box and I want to reply to each suggestion to show that I care and I need a site that they can access to see the suggestions I've answered."

_"Very well then," Bradyn answered. "Call me tomorrow after school and we'll discuss the site then. I've really got to study." Then he hung up without 'goodbye'. _

Sharpay grinned to herself. Troy has nothing that could compare to her or the power she holds. She didn't even bribe anyone with money, not that she really could.

x-x-x-x

Troy brought all the pins home with him from Gabriella's because he was in charge of them. Chad and Gabriella fought on which manager should keep it, so Troy came between them again and decided, since he was running, he would keep it. Troy didn't know why the two kept fighting; he knew about the incident but he knew Gabriella wouldn't stay mad for that long since she did get her cell back.

He looked down at the plastic bags filled with letters and noticed he accidentally brought the other letters too. He could always return them later. Troy shoved the extra letters under his bed and put the rest on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, he felt it. He knew Sharpay had a plan up her sleeves, he just didn't know it yet but whatever it was, he would beat her, just like always. Now that he thought about it, he actually felt bad for stealing almost everything away from the girl. All she tried to do was want the leads of the Winter Musical and to win the Star Dazzle Award. She got nothing.

"Did I do all that?" Troy asked himself. "She was being awfully mean... though."

Then it hit him and surprised him. Why was he constantly thinking about her since that good deed earlier?

"Stop it, Troy!" He told himself, smacking his forehead repeatedly. "That's not the real her, she's not nice, she's manipulative, she's not sweet, she's tactful - Okay, to make this simple, she's everything Gabriella is not. And thank goodness Gabi isn't like her at all..." He moaned and fell back onto his bed, flopping on top of the pins. "Ouch," he said, pulling the pins from under him and throwing it on the floor as he thought about the differences of Gabi and Sharpay.

"Who is this Bryce fellow?"

x-x-x-x

_Thank you for reading. I did not read this over but I'm posting it up. I'm quite sure there aren't that much mistakes, given there are still a few. _

_I'm quite sure you realized that I mentioned many things there, like Korea, Thailand, Sound of Music and Grave of the Fireflies. Also, a wanderlust. My dad has a case of this, the main reason my parents spilt, my dad couldn't sit still and those places I've mentioned like Seoul and Bangkok are places he went too after the divorce. I remember them the best since he constantly emailed us from her, everyday for five months. He would usually type, Seoul, Korea Day 25... _

_Grave of the Fireflies is a book by Akiyuki Nosaka, a semi-auto-biography noval, like Gabi told us, well, Chad. It's amazing and a tear-jerker. If you want the movie is on youtube, there is a life-action one but it's Japanese with English sub and their is an anime one by Disney Studio Ghilb in English Dub. There are differences between the two movies but both make me cry - I cried more in the life-action version because they are real people protraying the characters which makes it sadder when they die. The novel takes place during WWII in Japan during the firebomb in Kobe 1945. I recommend it, I seriously do. Like Gabi said, you can get the meaning of the title once you read or watch it. LOL. MSG me if you want to know because telling you the meaning now will give some of the plot away to people who want to read/watch it. _

_Enough about that and thank you for reading and the previous reviews. Note, Bradyn is pronounced BRAY-DEN... My neighbor pronounced it BRAH-DIN... :)_

_Review again please_

_-Alexis_


End file.
